


your x is equal to my y

by optimusfine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Community: au_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They both know that Biz doesn't need tutoring, that it's all just a ploy to get Taylor into the back corner of the library -- <b>their</b> corner, if he's being honest, but that sort of makes him feel like a chick -- and Taylor has a calculus test at 8:00 AM tomorrow that he needs to be studying for. </i> [college!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	your x is equal to my y

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, what the hell even is this. i honestly don't know. these things just sort of happen sometimes, i guess. what're you gonna do. /kanye shrug  
> title taken from _mathematics_ by little boots.

"This isn't a good idea."

Biz laughs, the air warm and soft where it skates over Taylor's mouth.

"You've got to learn to live a little, Eyes," he murmurs, and Taylor curses when he blushes. It's such a stupid nickname, really, he's not sure why it even affects him.

"I told you not to call me that," but Taylor doesn't pull away, his hand fisting tighter in the front of Biz's shirt.

"You did?"

Mock innocent doesn't work on Biz, and Taylor tells him so.

"Shut up," Taylor mutters, feeling more heat jump to his cheeks.

Seriously, why is he even here? They both know that Biz doesn't need tutoring, that it's all just a ploy to get Taylor into the back corner of the library -- their corner, if he's being honest, but that sort of makes him feel like a chick -- and Taylor has a calculus test at 8:00 AM tomorrow that he needs to be studying for.

"You know you like it."

Taylor's kept from answering when Biz presses back in for another kiss, this time with tongue, and it's definitely distracting, to say the least.

Biz licks at the inside of his mouth, his hand twisting in Taylor's hair almost hard enough to hurt. A bite to his lip is the retaliation, because Taylor's gotten a lot more confident in this... whatever it is, enough that he's beginning to realize he can give back as good as he gets and Biz sort of likes that.

Well, he encourages it.

Actually, Taylor's pretty sure he gets off on it, to be honest. Biz is sort of a freak like that.

Taylor hates the fact that he gets off on it too, only not really.

" _Taylor_ ," with a tug to Taylor's hair that almost makes him wince, and Biz is scooting closer on the couch, hand sliding under the hem of Taylor's shirt.

"Wait-" Taylor gasps, head swimming, but he knows enough that he can remember they're in the fucking library.

The _public_ library.

Biz either doesn't hear him or just doesn't care, crowding Taylor against the arm of the couch and creeping fingers higher underneath Taylor's shirt, over his stomach and up to his chest. Taylor can't do much more than just kiss back, dazed, but heat is shooting under his skin where Biz is touching him and fuck, that feels good.

Taylor moans into the kiss when Biz shifts, his thigh dragging over Taylor's dick through his jeans, and he can feel more than see when Biz grins at him.

"Asshole," he mutters, and then Biz does it again.

The clearing of a throat makes them jump apart -- well, Taylor jumps apart, face on fire, and he barely resists the urge to hide against Biz's chest like a little kid, but Biz just sort of stays hovering over Taylor and turns to the librarian with a charming smile.

"Problem?"

If the librarian got any redder, Taylor would be worried that she would explode.

"You are being a disruption," she hisses, which is basically bullshit because they're the only people in the library, but the last thing Taylor needs to do is get banned from the library.

~

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the library," Taylor mutters, kicking at the back of Biz's knees.

It's juvenile, yeah, but it makes him feel a hell of a lot better, which is all that matters.

" _I_ got us kicked out of the library?" and Biz turns around, looking vaguely offended.

"Yes, _you_ got us kicked out of the library. That librarian looked like my grandmother, oh my god," Taylor groans, hiding his face in his hands -- well, one hand. The other hand is carrying his calculus book, which shit, he still needs to study for that test.

"Eyes..."

"Shut up."

Biz blinks, almost startled.

"This is all your fault, you fucking moron. Who, besides you, thinks it's a good idea to make out in the library? Why do you always insist on doing stupid shit that gets us in trouble? God, you're such a fucking stereotype."

Taylor's ignoring the fact that he kissed back for the moment, because he's mad. Well, maybe not mad, but definitely embarrassed, especially because he still kind of wants Biz to kiss him, or at least finish what they started.

God fucking dammit.

"I fucking hate you," Taylor continues, but he's running out of steam, and he doesn't protest when Biz takes a step closer.

"No you don't," in a murmur near his ear, fingers wrapping around his free wrist, and then suddenly Taylor is being yanked forward and pushed back against the door of a car, the cold from the metal seeping in through his shirt.

And then yet again, Taylor's being kissed before he has time to protest, only this time it's different.

It's hard and wet and messy, Biz biting at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth like he's going to find fucking buried treasure or something, and Taylor nearly drops his calculus book in his haste to grab onto Biz's shoulder and just _hold on_. He kisses back as good as he gets, fingernails digging into Biz's shirt and pulling him closer, because he can't resist Biz.

Which is the ugly truth of it, actually. Taylor goes along with Biz's stupid fucking plans because he doesn't know how to say no.

"Fuck," he hears Biz mutter, and then a hand is fumbling for the door handle near his hip and Taylor's being pulled away before he's falling backwards onto the seat, hard, with a little "oof!" of surprise.

Biz follows him, closing the door behind him and then sliding a thigh in between Taylor's, like he has every intention of finishing what they started in the library. It's nighttime, which means it's dark enough in the car that Taylor can barely see Biz, can just hear him cursing and feel the heat of him pressed against Taylor's skin and the way he's rocking down into Taylor with short, sharp motions of his hips.

Taylor can't do anything but rock up, chasing the friction, even though his dick is pressing against his jeans hard enough to hurt. Stopping and removing his pants would mean pulling away from Biz and that's just not an option.

Biz has stopped kissing him, panting against his neck instead, and his hand is curled against Taylor's hip to guide his movements. There are hints of teeth on his neck when Biz presses closer, and Taylor moans.

"Fuck, Taylor," Biz breathes, the air skating over Taylor's neck and making goosebumps pop on the skin. "You like that, eh?"

Taylor nods, not sure he trusts his voice, and ignoring the fact that they are in a public parking lot. His entire world has narrowed down to the feel of Biz's mouth on his throat, sucking now and almost certainly going to leave a mark, as well as Biz's hand on his skin and the dick he can feel even through four layers.

Heat is pooling in his gut, and he hooks his leg around the back of Biz's knee to get closer, feeling more than hearing the resounding moan Biz makes at the change of angle.

It takes nothing more than a few more thrusts before Taylor throws his head back -- hitting the handle on the inside of the opposite door because the backseat of Biz's car is really not big enough for the both of them, they're not small dudes, but he doesn't feel the pain -- and shudders his way to completion, fingers flexing on Biz's shoulders.

Taylor's already come back to himself, realizing that his head is throbbing and he's sticky when he feels Biz freeze on top of him, and Taylor doesn't even think about it before surging up and kissing him, swallowing the noises Biz makes.

"Jesus," Biz mutters, collapsing against Taylor, which would be great and all but fuck, Biz is fucking heavy.

"Get the fuck off of me, you asshole," Taylor says with a pointed shove at Biz's shoulder, and grunts when Biz does nothing but shift so that he's only half lying on Taylor.

"You're such a romantic, Eyes," is murmured into Taylor's throat, and Taylor rolls his eyes.  
"Fuck you too. Now seriously Biz, get off of me, I have to get home and study for my calculus test tomorrow."

It's not that Taylor isn't totally, embarrassingly into Biz (and post orgasm-glow with Biz, by extension) but he knows that it's late and he really does need to get home. Or at least get up, because his legs are beginning to cramp.

"Okay," which makes Taylor blink, because Biz doesn't usually give in, but Biz bends down and kisses him gently enough that it makes Taylor's head sort of start spinning again before he sits up.

"So-" Taylor starts, but Biz casts him a look, a weird light to his eyes that makes Taylor stop, and he climbs out of the backseat.

"So..." Biz continues when Taylor's wincingly crawled into the passenger seat of Biz's car, and Taylor turns to him.

"Hmm?"

"Was making out in the library good foreplay, or was it fucking awesome foreplay?"

Biz does nothing but laugh when Taylor scowls and hits him, and Taylor slumps in his seat, arms folded over his chest, but he looks out the window so Biz can't see the way he's smiling.

"Shut up and drive, Biz."

  



End file.
